


Sticky Situation

by artificialperidot



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, its hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialperidot/pseuds/artificialperidot
Summary: Do not trust Jan with glue of any description.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan, Jan/Jackie Cox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy little oneshot I wrote for the prompt ‘you’re so adorable’ on my tumblr (@artificialperidot). I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please leave me some feedback, and enjoy!

“Jackie!”

Jackie, who was lounging on the sofa mindlessly flipping through a magazine, perked up as she heard her girlfriend’s voice ring out through the apartment. “Yes, darling?”

“C’mere!”

Heaving a sigh, Jackie pulled herself from underneath her blanket and padded through the apartment to their bedroom. “What is it, baby?”

She opened their bedroom door and found Jan sitting at their vanity, the lights of their Hollywood-style mirror framing her in a silhouette. It was only when she moved closer that she could make out the girl’s hands, which were covered in patches of silver and twisted together awkwardly, and the big, bright, panicked pair of puppy dog eyes that met hers.

“Help,” she said weakly, raising her conjoined hands in the air.

“What did you do?” Jackie asked in a patronising tone, unable to keep a smirk off of her face.

“Well, I was trying to put on fake nails, but, uh, it didn’t go well.” 

Jackie sat down beside the girl, taking her hands in hers and holding them up to her face for closer inspection. “Did you glue your hands together?”

“Unintentionally!”

Jackie chuckled to herself in disbelief. “God, you’re so adorable,” she said, pinching Jan’s cheek as she stuck out her lip in an exaggerated pout.

“Please just help me. I can’t get them apart!”

“Okay, baby. Let’s see.”

Jackie inspected the girl’s hands closely. Her thumbs were glued tightly shut, with the tips of her second and third fingers inseparable. Jackie slid her fingers between Jan’s palms and attempted to pry her digits apart, pulling them with a strength she didn’t know she had in her. Jan’s face was screwed in concentration as she tried her best to aid her, but her hands remained firmly in place.

“God, they’re really stuck, aren’t they?”

“I’ve been trying to get them apart for like twenty minutes,” Jan whined. 

“How did you manage to get so much glue on your hands?”

Jan sighed. “I have many talents. Precision is not one of them.”

Jackie laughed, playfully thumping the younger girl on the shoulder. “You’re a mess,” she said, trying to pry her hands apart again with no luck.  
“And why are your hands covered in silver?”

“I painted the nails. See?” Jan twisted her wrist to show Jackie the two sparkly silver nails she had successfully applied before her finding herself in this predicament, one on her index finger, and one practically dangling from her pinkie.

“And you somehow managed to get nail polish all over yourself in the process?”

“I got excited, okay?” Jan grinned.

“Why did you have to paint them?” 

“Because I wanted them to match the charm bracelet you got me!” she said excitedly, shaking her wrist to make the bracelet jingle.

Jackie’s heart melted as Jan shot her a cheesy, toothy smile, holding her wrist up for Jackie to inspect. “That’s adorable, baby,” she replied, pressing a kiss into her cheek which made the younger girl blush. “But you’re never gonna be able to take the bracelet off if we can’t separate your hands!”

“I’m never gonna take the bracelet off anyway! I love it so much.”

“Shut up,” Jackie said softly, unable to stop a smile from taking over her face. “Now, let’s try again before the glue dries even more.”

Jackie grabbed both of her wrists and yanked as hard as she could, but Jan’s hands didn’t budge. She tried prying them apart with tweezers and twisting her hands and pulling backwards and forwards, but no matter what method she tried, the pads of Jan’s fingers wouldn’t separate from each other.

“Did you glue your nails on with cement or something?” Jan quipped.

“This is impossible,” Jan whined, eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of frustration and desperation. “I don’t wanna have to go to the emergency room because I glued my fucking hands together!”

“Relax, baby,” Jackie chuckled, tucking a loose lock of Jan’s blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m gonna Google it, see if it says what to do on the manufacturer’s website or something.”

“Okay.”

Jackie whipped out her phone and began tapping on the screen, inwardly begging for a solution to pop up. As she located the website and began navigating the home page, she heard an uncertain voice by her side.

“Uh, Jackie?”

“Yes baby?” she responded without looking up.

“I, uh… I have an itch on my nose… could you maybe…?”

Jackie chuckled, sighing and rolling her eyes in mock-annoyance, a wide grin spreading on her face. She had the cutest girlfriend in the world.

“Of course, baby, no problem,” she snickered, reaching out her index finger to scratch the tip of Jan’s nose, who gave her a grateful look.

“Thanks,” Jan said, her eyes screwing shut and her nose scrunching as she smiled widely, as if she was a little girl again.

Jackie resumed her scrolling, and eventually came across the ‘warnings’ section, which she quickly surveyed.

“The website just says to use soap and water,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you do that already?”

“I, uh… I should’ve.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t think to try washing your hands?” Jackie interrogated, exasperated and humoured simultaneously.

“You didn’t either!”

“I thought you would’ve already tried that!”

An almost guilty look crossed Jan’s face, before she shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly grimaced. “Oops?”

Jackie laughed, playfully pushing Jan’s arm with so much force that the girl nearly tipped over. “Whatever,” she smiled, shaking her head. “Let’s get this glue washed off.”

“Thanks, Jackie.”

“It’s alright, baby,” she said, smirking and linking her arm with her girlfriend’s before leading her towards the bathroom. “And afterwards, I’ll glue on the rest of those nails for you. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
